puppetfandomcom-20200222-history
Stephanie D'Abruzzo
Stephanie D'Abruzzo (b. December 7th, 1971) is a puppeteer who has performed since the late 1980s. She plays Uma on Oobi, Kessie on The Book of Pooh, and Prairie Dawn (since 2016) on Sesame Street. She was also one of the original cast members of Avenue Q. She has been a Sesame Street Muppeteer since 1993. In that time she has performed a myriad of background characters, & recorded vocals for a number of songs, including "Sing" & "Brothers & Sisters". Her major characters of note have included Elizabeth, a loud but cheerful little girl; Lulu, a curious monster (whom D'Abruzzo helped to develop); & most recently in Season 34, Baby Bear's little sister, Curly Bear. She also voiced the Grouch named Slam a member of Oscar the Grouch's alternate Grouch band. She also provided the voice of Grizzy in The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland, & The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland: Sing & Play, along with the voice of Oscar's sister Bunny. D'Abruzzo first made contact with the Muppets through David Rudman. Rudman informed D'Abruzzo that The Jim Henson Company was having a huge casting call for female performers. She went to New York to auditioned, made all the cuts, but was only place in a talent pool that would not necessarily guarantee her future work. A few months later, she went back to participate in a month-long workshop in New York and slowly started becoming a Muppet Performer on Sesame Street. Her first day of performing was November 3, 1993 in episode 3162 where she played Monster #3.Stephanie D'Abruzzo's Official Website D'Abruzzo's television credits outside of her work as a Muppeteer include an appearance on the musical episode of Scrubs & as a commentator on I Love the 70s: Volume 2. Credits *''Sesame Street: Bunny, Curly Bear, Googel, Grandmama Bear, Lulu, Elizabeth, Super Grover's Mommy, Rapunzel, Carrie Underworm (Muppetry), Diva D'Abruzzo, Kate Pierson Muppet, Madlenka, Mariela, Mary Mary Quite Contrary, Mrs. Turow, Mimsy, Pipe Organ, "house of twigs" Pig (episode 4145), Liz Lemon, Sharpay (voice only), Slam, Taylor (voice only), The Super Foods cheese. *Oobi: Uma, Inka, various characters *The Book of Pooh: Kessie *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss: Admiral Abigail Breeze, Annie DeLoo, Backup Singer, Bunny, The Cheese, Civil Servant #4, Daisy-Head Mayzie, Dolores Nooly, Elise, Eskimo Kid, Fiona Phish, Goofy Gargaloof, Tufted Sneel, Happy Announcer, Heather Tidbiddle, Iguana From Xanadu, Jane Kangaroo, Lady from "Up With Folks", Little Cat B, Lulu, Ma Blozzit, Mandy, Max, Megan Mullally, Mom Jalloo, Morton's Yellow Friend, Mrs. Dorfman, Nola Nicola Raphaella Miraldo, Pam-I-Am, Poodle That Doodles, Sally Spingel Spungel Sporn, Sarah Hall-Small, Space Creature, Sue Snue, Tallullah, The Travel Poohbah *Sesame Street Jam: A Musical Celebration: Oinker Sister (uncredited Muppeteer only in the big final number) *The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland: Grizzy, Pestie *The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland: Sing & Play: Grizzy, Pestie *Bear in the Big Blue House: Juner Tutter *Telling the Truth: Additional Muppeteer *Elmopalooza: Additional Muppeteer & puppeteering Amphibian Band for the "Caribbean Amphibian" number. *CinderElmo: Queen/Mouse *Sesame Street Goes to the Doctor: Additional Muppeteer *Elmo's Magic Cookbook: Jean the Genie *Elmo's World: Happy Holidays: Lavender Caroler *Bert & Ernie's Word Play: Flo, The Frosty Four *Kids' Favorite Country Songs: Monica the Harmonica, Mousey *Dinosaurs: The Fairy Information Operator *MasterCard'' commercial *''Carnival: Muppeteer *A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa'' *''Families Stand Together: Flea Market Lady Monster *When Families Grieve: Aunt Jill Voiceover Acting *Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures: Heidi *''Sheep in the Big City: Lady Richington, Swanky, Lisa Rental Cameos *see Miscellaneous Cameos Sources External links *Official Website See also *Stephanie D'Abruzzo on the Puppet Wiki *Stephanie D'Abruzzo on the Oscar the Grouch Wiki D'Abruzzo,Stephanie